plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars (植物大战僵尸: 全明星) is the second spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time presented at the EA press conference of May 6, 2014The Official Website. The first beta was released on July 3rd, 2014. A second beta was released in late July and is expected to be playable on August 14th. It is the fourth Plants vs. Zombies game with content available exclusively in China and the third game available only to Chinese players. Areas The game so far features seven worlds, four of which are already featured in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, two are exclusive to All Stars and one, Player's House, is featured It's About Time, but only in the Tutorial whereas here it's a full world. To gain access to the next area, the player must beat every level in the current area. Obtaining every star is not necessary. Later areas also have a level requirement that must be met. Plants Plants in All Stars can be upgraded by collecting items such as gems, badges and costumes. Once a plant is upgraded, it cannot be downgraded. The upgraded plant will have different effects to the original plant. The '>>' represents which plant upgrades to which plant. Note that some of these plants are features in the games menus and title screens, but are not currently featured in gameplay. Plants available *Sunflower >> Twin Sunflower *Peashooter >> Repeater >> Gatling Pea *Wall-nut >> Tall-nut *Potato Mine *Kernel-pult >> Popcorn-pult >> Cob Cannon *Spikeweed >> Spikerock *Cherry Bomb >> Peach Bomb >> Heavenly Peach *Junior Melon >> Melon-pult >> Winter Melon *Blover >> Four-leaf Blover *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom >> Scaredy-shroom >> Fume-shroom >> Gloom-shroom *Droplet Pea >> Snow Pea *Squash *Torchwood *Pepper >> Jalapeno *Starfruit *Coffee Bean *Lily Pad *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Spring Bean *Laser Bean *Flyswatter >> Venus Flytrap >> Chomper *Pistachio >> Acorn *Orange *Tree *Barrel Cactus >> Cactus >> Mighty Cactus *White Radish *Bamboo Shoot *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Umbrella Leaf *Lychee Bomb *Marigold Other Plants These plants so far aren't featured in beta but will be in the final version. *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Threepeater *Split Pea *Hypno-shroom *Imitater *Magnet-shroom *Cattail *Doom-shroom *Gold Magnet *Plantern *Pumpkin *Tangle Kelp *Ice-shroom *Sea-shroom *Garlic *Snapdragon *Coconut Cannon *Fire Gourd *Bloomerang *Pea Pod *Power Lily *Tomato *Ironwood *Muskmelon-pult *Cauliflower *Onion *Kiwi *Sea-dragon *Apple *Pear *Blueberries *Bell Pepper-pult *Cucumber *Artichoke *Dogtail *Rafflesia *Pineapple *Sugar Cane *Pitcher Plant *Banana *Shaggy Ink Cap *Durian *Eggplant *Orchid Cactus *Aloe Vera *Morning Glory *Pomegranate *Chameleon *Nuclear Cucumber Upgrade system Each plant requires a special gem, badge, and costume in order to be upgraded, along with some coins in order to actually upgrade it. Several pieces for each category are required to upgrade the plant, depending on the level of upgrade. Upgrading the plant will increase its skills, and in some cases turn it into a brand new plant. Costumes pieces are quite common in normal gameplay, gem parts are slightly rarer and badge pieces are quite rare. Each upgrade the plant will require rarer gems, badges and costumes to upgrade. Gems can be of different colours, such as blue, green, orange and red. They represent elements or water, air, earth and fire, respectively. Badges have several categories depending on the level of upgrade, such as Private or Sergeant. They also have three types: Brave (mostly attack: Peashooter, Puff-shroom), Gentle (mostly healing: Sunflower, Pistachio) and Tenacious (mostly defence: Wall-nut, Spikeweed). If the plants is a Brave type, then it needs a Brave badge. There are different types of costumes, such as bows, scarves and glasses. Every plant has its own unique costume, and a costume part isn't necessarily the same as in gameplay. For example, Spikeweed requires a Bow costume, though its actual costume is a pair of 3D glasses. Drops Each level drops different items. Unfortunately the information provided by the game is not accurate at this point. Here is the schedule. American Suburbs Prehistoric Ages Great Wall of China Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Kung Fu World Zombies Returning Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time '' zombies: *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) ''Plants vs. Zombies '' zombies: *Football Zombie *Zombie *Gargantuar *Flag Zombie *Imp *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie (Has Chinese look) *Zombot (Has Chinese look) *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) New Zombies ''Note: The names of the zombies are not official and are based on their appearance. *Genie Zombie *Mammoth Rider Zombie *Mechanic Gargantuar Zombie Based on the files inside the iOS Version *Truckman Zombie *Bird Rider Zombie *Zombie Bee *Zombie Boss Chief *Zombie Boss Police *Farmer Zombie *Great Wall Zombie *Great Wall Gun Zombie *Great Wall Catapult Zombie *Great Wall Hammer Zombie *Great Wall King Zombie *Great Wall Linfu Zombie *Hero Cleopatra Zombie *Zombie Hive *Mask Zombie *Primitive Zombie *Primitive Rockman Zombie *Primitive Snail Zombie *Slingshot Zombie *Zombie Snail *Stone Carrier Zombie *Tiepan Zombie Gallery Trivia *This is the sixth game in the Plants vs. Zombies series and the fourth spin-off, the other three being Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies Online, and Plants vs. Zombies Social. *Even though the Gatling Pea in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is only seen when a Peashooter or a Repeater is fed with Plant Food, in this game it's a separate plant, similar to the first game. However, It still can be seen when a Peashooter uses its Special Attack, similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time's Plant Food effect on a Peashooter. **Although, in the first game it was an upgrade to the Repeater. *It has all the plants from the Plants vs. Zombies with the exception of Flower Pot and all current Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time plants (excluding Sun Bean and all Far Future plants with the exception of Blover and Laser Bean). *This game has more Plants than any other Plants vs. Zombies game, with a total of 102 plants. *This is the second game where Sunflower has offensive capabilities with the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *This is the first game to have evolutions. * This is the first in PvZ series that there are a lot of fruits that are not really planted (planting on the ground or Vine-Rooted plants), an example is the Banana. * For some reason, Grave Buster has both its Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time designs in this game. * This is the first game where plants can fight plants. (In PvP) External links *Facebook fanpage References ru:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Game versions Category:China Games